Skills by category
There are no class in reincarnator. Only skills and traits. Those skills are differentiated by category : AOE skills AOE : Area Of Effect AOE skills are skills that affect a large area. They are generally weaker than destruction type skills but they are able to inflict damage to many people at the same time. List of AOE skills by order of strength : #Pandemic Blade (zero numbering) #Elemental Outfit (Solo numbering number 3) Also known as Faery's Justice. #Black Deconstructing Light Note : I will not consider skills like Nine Dragons Spear as AOE as it can only affect an area in a straight line. Crowd buff Allows the user to buff his allies (to increase their stats or attributes). # Transcendent Brilliance (solo numbering 2. owned by Eres : chapter 210) # Steel Lord (solo numbering number 4 ) Communication skills Allows communication between individual. They are generally not that great and a Lord trait or Seven Departed Soul trait is often times necessary in a group for cooperation. # Blue Carrier Pigeon # Red Carrier Pigeon Defensive skills Allow the user to resist an attack. These skills are of course more resilient than reinforcement type skills. List of defensive skills by order of strengths : # Knight’s Golden Armament Destruction skills Skills which have the only function of destroying the enemy. Theses are the strongest skills in terms of destructive power. They generally hit the target in a straight line List of Skills by order of strength : # Nine Dragons Spear (zero numbering) # Seven Strands Spear (solo numbering 5) # Quintuple Beam # Singular Red Beam Movement skills Movement under water, flight, speed type skills etc. # Monumental Air Path # Dark Destruction Reinforcement Reinforcement skills are a type of basic skill which every adventurer have. They are an all around skill which improve everything including attack, defence and even magic attack since they improve every stat points. They also improve the durability and the shapness of a weapon and most of them have a special ability (ie racial metamorphosis). There are 3 keys to judge the quality of a reinforcement skill. The first one is the amplication : how much points in stats does the reinforcement gives. The second one is the density of magic force, which gives durability and sharpness to the weapon. And finally the third one is the special skill. A special skill can increase the first two attributes (amplification or magic force), and beast reinforcement skill can normally turn a part of the body into that of a beast. List of known reinforcement skill by order of strength (according to the Numbering) : #Demonic Dragon Reinforcement (zero numbering) #White River Demonic Art Triple numbering ( 312th) #Enforcement There are other reinforcement skills that are known but we do not know their name like Sungjin's "violet colored" reinforcement Regeneration type skill Allows user to heal. There are also healing type skill. Regeneration type skills are also basic (most adventurers have one and so it is pretty rare to die from bleeding) # Immortal Soul (solo numbering 1) # Ekrool Troll Tribe's Essence Sensory type skill Allows user to find what he wants. Can augment sight, perception etc. # Thousand Li Eye of the Man caught within Jealousy # Hawkeye # Combined Ringing # Aronan's Chaser Stealth skill Allow user to conceal his appearance # Conceal Summoning skills Can use summons to fight # Lord of the Dead (solo numbering number 8) Survival skills. Adaptability to the environment. # Elemental Outfit (Solo numbering number 3) Also known as Faery's Justice. Category:Skill